A compound having a nitrileoxide group is known to be useful as a reaction agent in various applications since it readily click-reacts with an unsaturated bond in other compound ([2+3] cycloaddition reaction). However, the nitrileoxide compound has problems that a reaction such as dimerization readily occurs and the compound is very unstable.
For this problem, it is known that a relative stable nitrileoxide compound can be obtained by modifying it into an aromatic nitrileoxide compound having substituents at ortho positions (Patent Literature 1).
In addition, it is known that a stable nitrileoxide compound can be obtained by obtaining an aliphatic nitrileoxide compound having a bulky substituent at α-position of the nitrileoxide group (Patent Literatures 2 and 3).